Didn't you know?
by chubere
Summary: Tim's a little oblivious for a detective. AU. Mostly Kon/Tim, hinted other pairings.  Rated M just in case, although it might pass for a hard T.


Cassie watched Robin as he worked away on his laptop. The other teen wasn't smiling, but this was Tim so she took his... lack of a scowl as an indication that he wouldn't mind being interrupted.

"Hey Tim, can I ask you a question?" she started casually. The black-haired boy looked up from his screen and retracted his mask's lenses, revealing blue eyes that even Cassie was jealous of.

"Sure, what's up?"

"How do you do it?" she asked with a thoughtful expression.

"...Use a laptop? Cassie are you feeling alright?"

"No no no, I meant how have you managed to stay Boy Virgin when everyone's trying to get in your pan- er, tights?" Tim's face was blank for a moment before he turned bright red.

"_What?_" he said as neutrally as he could manage, which, needless to say gave him a less than desirable result. Cassie blinked, surprised by his blush.

"Well you know, there's always someone smacking your butt or rubbing your legs, or _something_, but I know for a fact you're still holding onto your V card." Tim's face wasn't losing it's color as she said this, and he had to close his eyes for a moment to compose himself.

"I-I really don't..." he just shook his head, blush starting to fade after his initial shock. "I'm not really sure what you mean... flirting? I've only ever even dated Steph, and that was just awkward after I saw her and Batgirl kissing in an alley back home..." Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Tim? I'm talking about the guys."

"...What do the guys have to do with people flirting with me? We're just friends," he said with a confused look. Cassie tried not to laugh as he said this.

"You really don't think it's weird when Kon massages your legs when you guys are on the couch, or when Bart starts _biting your ear_ to get your attention?"

"..."

"Or when Dick comes over and can't keep his hands off of you?" At the this point Tim's blush was starting to come back. "And what about when Roy rubs your hips when he's walking behind you? Jaime's overly frequent hugs? Doesn't any of that seem just a little strange to you?" Tim's face was now redder than it had been after his first shock, and his mouth was open a crack as he stared at her with a look that, had it been on anyone else, Cassie might have called fear. Of course Tim being Tim, this was a fear of having over looked evidence, not a fear of his closest friends trying to get under his tights.

Right on queue, Kon and Bart walked in, both stopping when they saw Tim's still shocked face.

"Tim, you ok?" Kon asked as he edged closer to the other boy, suspecting some kind of trap or neurotoxin to be in effect. Seeing Cassie he stopped. "Cassie, what did you do to the poor guy?"

"Nothing!" she said innocently, "I just told on you guys for molesting him without him knowing about it."

"Oh come on," Bart said from Kon's right. "'Molesting' seems a little harsh!" Hearing this, Robin snapped out of his shock.

"Wait- 'a little harsh'? So you guys were... are..." he let the sentence drop, and both Superboy and Bart shrugged.

"Well yeah," Kon said with a frown. "Do you even realize what nice legs you have? My only regret is that the Robin uniform has changed since Dick started out." The speedster next to him nodded his head in agreement.

"So how did this whole conversation start anyway?" Bart asked Cassie, who shrugged.

"I just wanted to know how Timmy over here kept the title of Boy Virgin with so many of you guys trying to get into his costume."

"A question I ask myself more than I should," Kon commented while looking again at Tim, who seemed to be going into some new stage of shock every time someone opened their mouth.

"So none of you think this is just a little bit weird?" he asked after he'd found his voice again.

"Maybe at first," Cassie said with yet another shrug. "But at this point I think you're the only one who hasn't noticed. The rest of use are just used to it." Tim turned to one of his offenders instead.

"But what about you guys, aren't you at least a little embarrassed now that I know?"

"Dude, I've been _this_ close to giving you a hand job like five times and I wasn't embarrassed then. Although come to think of it I think you were asleep for at least four of that five..."

"And Bart's probably given you a hickey or two," Cassie said with a shrug. Tim's hand shot to his neck and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Really man, for a detective you're kind of oblivious in this area," Bart said with a grin. Cassie got off the couch and started walking out of the room.

"I guess that answers my question..." her voice trailed off as she continued down the hall. Bart left soon after, and Tim moved his laptop onto the floor, cradling his head in his hands. Kon sat down next to his friend, using his TTK to pull him into his lap.

"Kon, what are you- nngh!" Tim's question was cut off as Kon's hand on the back of his neck forced their lips together. He managed to keep his lips pressed firmly together for a moment before Kon's tongue on the corner of his mouth caused him to gasp a little into the kiss. Not letting the opportunity go to waste, Superboy slipped his warm tongue into the other's mouth, stroking and prodding until Robin final kissed him back hesitantly. Soon his hands were tangled in Kon's hair, and he couldn't stop the little moans of pleasure that came as Kon's thumbs made small circles where he held Tim by the back of the neck and upper thigh.

"You have _no_ idea how long I've been waiting to do that," Kon said as pulled back to let Tim get some air. The other boy's face was flushed and his lips were red from the kiss.

"Umm..." Tim started when he'd stopped panting. "What does this... I mean... What now?" for once in his life Tim looked confused, and it was almost impossible for Kon to answer his question before finishing what they'd started.

"Let's make sure Cassie's question doesn't come up again," he said with a grin, knowing Tim had really been asking more about their relationship. His blush came back yet again, and he squirmed a little on Kon's lap as the other boy pulled him closer.

"No, I meant-" cut off again by a pair of lips, Robin gave up and let Kon work his way back into his mouth, not even noticing the slight shift as Kon moved his hands to carry him bridal style, and replaced the hand on the back of his neck with the similar pressure of TTK. He did notice the door to his room as Kon kicked it shut behind him, but he was more concerned with the bed his back was now braced against, and the foreign hands that were slowly removing his cape, gloves and boots. The other boy was still kissing him when he asked if the tights and tunic came off. Tim replied by unfastening the edges of said tunic, letting Kon peel it off of him as he removed the other's shirt.

Next came pants, tights, and everything underneath. Between desperate hands and more than a little TTK use, these were gone and Kon just smiled to Tim, knowing that his time as 'Boy Virgin' was just about up.


End file.
